Handcuffed
by stateofchandra
Summary: They hated each other and now they're being punished. The Miz/OC


**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Miz/Mike Mizanin. I only own Amelia "Mia" Fowler and the plot.

* * *

><p>"This is all <em>your<em> fault, Mike!"

"How is this _my_ fault Mia?"

Amelia "Mia" Fowler and Mike Mizanin said to each other as they tried to move despite the tight rope wrapped around their torsos. They have been like this for God knows how long, and their constant moving did nothing to loosen the ropes. They were sitting on two wooden chairs with their backs against each other. Actually, Mia didn't really mind being tied to Mike - it was being **handcuffed** to him that bothered her. Sure, it might be a wet dream to his fangirls, but to her, it was a nightmare she wanted to wake up from.

"Well, bad things usually happen to me whenever you're around." Mia said, trying to move her free right hand.

Mike laughed nonchalantly. "Oh come on now, Mia. I think _you're_ the bad luck magnet here."

"No, it's absolutely you," Mia replied, chuckling humorlessly. "Okay, let's stop arguing now. We'll be stuck here forever if we don't find a way to get this rope off us and this stupid pink fluffy handcuff off our wrists."

As much as Mike wanted to keep on pressing her buttons, he knew she was right. "Alright. Now do you have a brilliant plan?"

Mia sighed in defeat. The rope was tightly bound around them, and both of their free hands were useless. "Sadly, no. Do you?"

Mia waited for Miz's reply, but after a few minutes, he didn't respond. It alarmed her. "Mike?"

All of a sudden, Mike screamed. Mia started to panic.

"Mike? What the fuck is going on?" Mia said, trying to look behind her and what scared the shit out of Mike. She couldn't fully look back because of how tight were the ropes were.

Mike was breathing heavily and Mia felt like her heart wanted to come out of her chest from the way it was beating. All of a sudden, the thing that scared Mike was standing in front of her. There were three of them to be exact. It was Man in the Mask, Pin-Up Girl, and Dollface, the three masked villains from that suspense movie called The Strangers.

Maybe it was some sick joke being pulled on them by their friends, or maybe they really were kidnapped by these three and they wanted the both of them dead, for whatever reason.

"Please let us go," Mia said as she begged for mercy, tears running down from her moist, green eyes. "Why are you doing this to us?"

Dollface stood in front of her, a long, shining butcher knife beside her face as she held it up for Mia to see. Mia had to look down and close her eyes just so she wouldn't see it. "Because you were home."

"We are not home! My house looks ten times better than this shit hole." Mike said, getting over his shock.

Man in the Mask slapped Mike hard, making Mike shriek in pain. "Hush! We didn't need to hear your opinion."

_His voice..._ Mia thought to herself. To her, it sounded familiar, but she wasn't too sure. Mia looked up to see Dollface still staring at her, but she brought the butcher knife down.

"They're not learning their lesson," Pin-Up Girl said as she stood beside Man in the Mask, who stood in front of a whimpering Mike whose cheek was red. "Why don't we try untying them?"

"We are not going to untie them." Man in the Mask said as he looked at Pin-Up Girl.

"I agree with her. We can tie them up again if they still don't learn." Dollface said as she walked over to Pin-Up Girl and Man in the Mask.

"Okay, fine - untie them now." Man in the Mask said before leaving the room using the door just a few feet away from Mike. Pin-Up Girl followed. Dollface was left behind because she was cutting the rope binding Mia and Mike together. It only took her a few minutes to cut through the thick, silvery white nylon rope, because her shiny butcher knife was very sharp. The side of the knife touched the skin of Mia's arm a few times, making her hair stand on its end; the knife was dead cold. Dollface took the rope and looked at the two, who were now free except for the handcuffs linking their wrists.

"Don't make us regret untying you two." Dollface warned before she left the room.

Mike and Mia immediately stood up and tried to follow her, but Dollface quickly shut the door behind her and locked it from the outside. Mike kicked it for a few times, and he gave up.

"Who are those three?" Mike asked as he faced Mia.

"They were the killers in this movie called The Strangers," Mia told him as she looked at Mike, with tears flooding her eyes. "I guess someone decided to make them real."

As Mike looked at the crying Mia, his chest started feeling heavy. Guilt suddenly washed over him and suddenly wanted to take back everything he'd done to her - the teasing, the bashing, _every single thing_. There wasn't anything that Mike could say to make her feel better, so he just hugged her. It wasn't a full hug though, but Mike managed to pull her to him using his free left hand. Mia responded to the hug by putting her head on Mike's shoulder, and then intertwining her left hand's fingers to the fingers of Mike's right hand, holding onto it tightly. The gesture gave Mike strength. Mia no longer felt hate towards Mike. They were going to die soon, and she didn't want to die hating on someone.

"Mike, I'm so sorry," Mia said as she continued to sob, burying her head into Mike's shoulder. Mike placed his left hand on top of her head.

Mike started to tear up as well. He wasn't as confident and cocky as The Miz; he was actually a softie. "Shh, don't be. _I'm _the one who should be saying that, so Mia... I'm sorry. I would take back every fucking stupid thing that I've ever done to you."

Mia looked up to him, her face just a few inches away from him and she could feel Mike's breath on her. "Would you really do that?"

Mike nodded, a few drops of tears escaping his eyes. It was the first time she saw him cry, and it broke her heart. "Yes, I would."

They stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes, before Mike shifted his gaze to Mia's plump lips. Mia saw it, and then she decided to close the space between them and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. Mia's lips on his felt heavenly, and he kissed her back with much passion. Mia stopped caring about the situation they were in, because in that moment, she didn't care about anything but Mike. Who knew she'd end up kissing the guy who hated her? And after years of being a douchebag to her and denying what he felt towards her, Mike knew that he's in love with Mia. He just couldn't say what he felt to her, because he knew she wouldn't believe him, so he just used the teasing, name calling, and everything else to release his frustration with not being able to confess to her.

A few minutes later, Mike licked Mia's lower lip, asking for entrance. Mia parted her lips, and then she felt Mike's warm tongue exploring the inside her mouth. Mike liked the way she tasted - she was like the sweetest candy he'd ever had. Their tongues wrestled, wanting to dominate the other. Mike got the upper hand, but Mia didn't complain. Mia's free right hand was on the nape of Mike, slowly going up and tangling her fingers with his hair. Mike groaned while Mia responded with a moan. Mike's left hand squeezed Mia's hip. The pretty pink fluffy handcuff was on top of their linked hands.

Their passionate kiss ended when their three captors came back to the room, Pin-Up Girl and Dollface carrying knives while Man in the Mask was holding a gun. Mike stood in front of Mia to protect her, but it was useless because Pin-Up Girl and Dollface just walked pass him, and they grabbed Mia. Once they did, they brought Mia down on the freezing floor, dragging down Mike with her. Mia started to scream as Pin-Up Girl and Dollface hovered above her. Mike rolled on top of her, trying to protect her. They heard Dollface say "Aww" and Pin-Up Girl chuckling a bit. Man in the Mask made no sound as he grabbed Dollface's knife. He knelt down as he stared Mike and Mia, pointing the knife at Mia and putting the gun on Mike's temple.

Mia and Mike stared at each other's eyes.

"I love you," Mia mouthed to Mike.

Mike smirked, despite what was going to happen. "I love you, too."

And with that, the lights went out. Mike and Mia panicked for a moment because of the sudden darkness, and when the lights were back, they were now swimming in confetti. The both of them were completely confused.

Man in the Mask, Pin-Up Girl, and Dollface stood in front of them, and then took off their masks, revealing their true faces - John Hennigan, or John Morrison as Man in the Mask, Layla El as Pin-Up Girl, and Barbie Blank, or Kelly Kelly, as Dollface. John was laughing so hard while Layla and Barbie were smiling at the two.

"HAPPY APRIL FOOLS!" The three of them said.

"Oh my God." Mia said, closing her eyes as she realized what just happened. She felt her cheeks warming up.

Mike was surprised, and when he realized what the date was today, he felt like a ton of bricks just fell on his head. He then rolled off Mia, and lay on the floor beside her. "You guys got us real good."

"Yes, we did!" Layla said, chuckling as she and Barbie did a hi-five.

"You should've seen the look on your face when we first came in!" John chuckled.

"Shut up John!" Mike said, trying to get up the floor. Mia did the same thing, and the two of them were standing after a few seconds.

"And that kiss? Woo, that's was quite hot," Barbie said, fanning herself. "You could win an MTV Movie Award for that."

All of a sudden, Matthew Cardona Jr., or better known as Zack Ryder, came in and stood beside Barbie. He hold up the video camera that he had in his hand. "Woo woo woo, you know it! And oh... everything's been caught on video."

Mike and Mia then looked at each other and laughed. All of them started laughing, and then decided to leave the room, which was actually a storage room in the hotel that they were staying at.

Since John, Layla, and Barbie were getting tired of Mike and Mia coming to them to vent out how annoying the other one was and seeing them argue all the time, the three of them came up with a plan, which turned out to be this April Fools' prank. The whole prank was going to be featured as a short film to be posted on Matthew's YouTube account, who was also in cahoots with them. The three explained to Mia and Mike how they got them in that room, and it was actually Barbie's idea to handcuff them to each other.

"You kinky bitch!" Mia laughed as she tried to grab Barbie, but she had to stop when she noticed that she was still handcuffed to Mike.

John, Layla, Barbie, and Matthew laughed at them before running away, leaving Mike and Mia behind.

Mia then turned around to face Mike, who was smiling at her. She smiled back as she linked their handcuffed hands together again.

"I really think we should ask them for the keys to this thing." Mia said as she brought her hand up, which was linked to Mike's.

"Why? I actually love being handcuffed to you." Mike said, winking at her.

Mia laughed. "At first it bothered me, but now... it doesn't."

"Then good."

Mike said before leaning in, and planting his lips on Mia's. Mia knew that once they get those handcuffs off, Mike's hand will be all over her... and that didn't seem so bad. The two guessed that their lesson was to learn how to get along with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: _The awesome Mike Mizanin + fluffy and cute pink handcuffs... what more could you ask for? ;) Reviews are lovely; send them in! :) I wanna hear what you think of this one-shot._

_These are the songs I listened to while writing this. Listen to them while you read this._

_Losing My Religion - Daphne  
><em>_On My Knees - Abbie Gardner/Anthony Da Costa  
><em>_The Salt Wound Routine - Thirteen Senses  
><em>_What Have I Done (acoustic) - Anna Ternheim  
><em>_Been So Long - Emily Jane White_


End file.
